


fall with me

by tenxfruit



Series: nct mini fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, omega!Jaehyun, omega!dongyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenxfruit/pseuds/tenxfruit
Summary: jaehyun happily breaks norms with his omega boyfriend.





	fall with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a non-sexual heat scene that i have been itching to write. :) 
> 
> \+ i decided to leave this as a one shot because I like how it is......... hope you enjoy

it started as a dull ache. as jaehyun sat in biology, he began to feel the familiar soreness across his body. he cast the feelings aside as the result of not stretching well enough after PE the day before. 

mr. park continued to drone on about mitosis with a monotone voice accompanied by his signature grimace. usually, it was easy for jaehyun to pay attention in class and pass with good grades. however, today, he could only seem to focus on the ticking of the clock across the room and the insistent coughing coming from someone behind him.

his teacher’s words became lost in the air as jaehyun’s temperature climbed. he could feel the more prominent aching in his muscles now, along with a pulsing headache between his eyes. 

suddenly, jaehyun’s eyes snapped open. he felt sweat running down his back and a familiar stickiness begging to gather in his underwear. he was in heat. thankfully, at that moment, the teacher finished his lecture and told the class to work on the newest pages in their textbooks. 

jaehyun jumped as he felt taeyong pat his shoulder from next to him. forgetting the other’s presence, jaehyun felt relief flood through him. he had a chance.

“are you okay, hyunnie?” taeyong whispered softly, concern filling his eyes. “you look sick.”

“taeyong, please get me out of here,” jaehyun panicked. “i’m going into heat.” taeyong’s eyes widened and he quickly waved the teacher over. 

the next parts went by in a blur for jaehyun. it was as if he was watching taeyong excuse the two of them from behind a blurred wall of glass. 

jaehyun found himself holding onto taeyong, travelling down the school hallway to the front entrance. he noticed dongyoung running towards them with concern, sicheng hot on his tail, smelling jaehyun’s strong scent of pine laced with sugar. 

dongyoung immediately went to jaehyun’s other side to support him as they walked to the parking lot. they needed to get him out of there, fast.

jaehyun was gone already. the only thing keeping him conscious being his mate’s soft scent of grapes. he could feel dongyoung’s arms supporting him and he moaned in happiness. his dongyoung. his other half. he was there.

jaehyun completely detached himself from taeyong’s helping arms, instead tangling himself with a surprised dongyoung. the purple haired omega smile fondly.

dongyoung’s scent was intoxicating. jaehyun whined as he pressed his face in the crook of dongyoungs neck, inhaling as much of it as possible. it was as if he could never have enough breaths to capture the calming scent. he felt so hot, but that was okay because he had his dongyoung now.

taeyong chuckled and helped the boys into his old truck. with jaehyun being inseperaple from dongyoung, the two were placed in the back seat as taeyong drove away with sicheng next to him.

the drive was quick but felt like centuries to the crazed boy in the back seat. jaehyun hadn’t lifted his face from dongyoung’s neck since he placed it there, sobbing silently. 

dongyoung caringly rubbed his boyfriend’s back until they were parked outside of a small apartment complex. with a repeated thank you and a promise to buy taeyong and winwin dinner next week, dongyoung carried jaehyun towards the building.

jaehyun was desperate, needing to feel his soulmate with him. he wanted to be in their home, surrounded by the pure scent of the two omegas. his crying turned into painful weeping. 

with pain clouding jaehyun’s mind, he did not notice when he travelled from the parking lot into his own bedroom. dongyoung plopped him onto the bed and grabbed countless blankets before snuggling into the bed with a sigh. they made it.

the foginess started to subside in jaehyun mind as he felt himself surrounded by dongyoung. his mate was warm and smelled absolutely irresistible. 

the two boys connected their lips in light kiss, full of love and reassurance. 

jaehyun was at home. he had his mate. he was okay. they fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hearts overflowing in love.

-

jaehyun’s heat subsided after a long three days. his apartment smelled of pine and grapes, an unusual but comforting mix. 

dongyoung awoke and opened his eyes. he found jaehyun already watching him, eyes filled with fondness. 

“heat’s over?” he mumbled to the boy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“yeah, it ended during the night. thank you for taking care of me, doyoungie,” jaehyun smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the nose. 

“of course, jaehyun. i’ll always be here for you,” dongyoung grinned, “and you can repay me by helping me through my heat in a few weeks.”

the boys giggled, immensely thankful to have each other; they didn’t care what others thought about them both being omegas. they were meant for one another.

no one mentioned how strongly jaehyun smelled of another omega when they returned to school the next day. taeyong and sicheng grinned.


End file.
